


let's pretend, and maybe we'll eventually fall in love

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, but they're not really friends, i tried at the dirty talk, markhyuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: Jaemin doesn’t know what to classify his relationship with Lee Jeno as. Friends with benefits came close, but he and Jeno weren’texactlyfriends. Friends are supposed to know everything about each other, but the only thing Jaemin knew about Jeno was his name.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 463





	let's pretend, and maybe we'll eventually fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this monster in one sitting after chugging down two redbull and an oreo chocolate milkshake. again, not proofread because it's 7am. i pulled an all nighter for this and i'm tired. really explicit so don't read if ur uncomfy with smut !!

Jaemin doesn’t know what to classify his relationship with Lee Jeno as. Friends with benefits came close, but he and Jeno weren’t _ exactly _ friends.

They happened to meet at a party, the both of them became tipsy off of whiskey and high off of each other’s scent, and the rest of the night had been a blur—at least that’s what Jaemin told Jeno when asked if he remembered their first meeting, to save himself from further embarrassment.

That had been a month ago, and something that was meant to be a one night stand became a regular occasion. Renjun, Jeno’s best friend and roommate, hardly react anymore when Jaemin shows up and Jeno throws him inside his bedroom before he could utter a single greeting. 

Jaemin really hoped Renjun doesn’t hate him. He knew how loud he could get, especially whenever Jeno makes him beg for it until he cries, and Jaemin always had a hard time keeping quiet, even with Jeno’s tongue shoved down his throat as he’s fucked into oblivion. 

Jeno was a great partner in bed, and they sometimes cuddle after sex, something Jaemin sometimes preferred over the actual sexual intercouse. Sometimes Jaemin spends the night over at Jeno’s, mostly on the weekends when there’s no class the next day and no need to rush home to finish up homework assignments. During those times, it felt like Jeno is actually his and not just someone he booty calls on the regular whenever one of them is horny. 

But Jeno is not his, and never will be. 

They strictly keep their relationship no strings attached, it was something Jeno made very clear when they landed in bed together the second time, a week after their initial meeting. 

So now all Jaemin could do is pretend, pretend his heart doesn’t do little flips every time Jeno is around. He had to pretend it doesn’t break his heart whenever Jeno showed up to class with fresh hickeys that were obviously not left by him. Lipstick stains on Jeno’s white t-shirts hurts the most, but Jaemin pretend he doesn’t see them.

Maybe if he pretend long enough, he will start to believe he is not in love with Jeno Lee and all the ideas of them being lovers will vanish.

Just, maybe. 

♡

“Is something wrong?” Jeno asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Jaemin’s eyes, hips coming to a stop mid-thrust. “Are you not feeling up for it? We can stop.”

“N-no—_wait _,” Jaemin whined when he could feel Jeno slowly pulling out. He immediately curled his legs around Jeno’s hips, heels digging into Jeno’s back to keep him in place. “D-don’t stop please.”

“You sure?” Jeno chuckled, lowering his head to take a nipple into his mouth, lapping his tongue around the bud before sucking on it.

Jaemin let out a shaky exhale when Jeno grazed his fingers over his other nipple, pinching it between his fingers before giving it a hard twist. Jaemin’s hand flew forward to tangle itself in Jeno’s soft, black locks, yanking on it when the pressure on his nipples became too much.

“S-stop teasing and just fuck me already,” Jaemin mewled, feeling impatient when Jeno’s cock pulsed heavily inside him, unmoving. 

“Where are your manners baby?” Jeno clucked his tongue, removing his mouth from Jaemin’s nipple with a pop. “Is that how you ask?”

Jaemin’s eyes are glassy and fucked out when Jeno stared into them, so pretty and needy that it made Jeno’s insides tingle with excitement.

“Please fuck me,” Jaemin begged, face turning pink when Jeno continued to stare deeply into his dark brown orbs, his gaze dark and heavy. 

“Okay,” Jeno chuckled, “since you asked so nicely babe.”

The bed creaked when Jeno steadied himself on his knees, hands finding purchase on Jaemin’s hips, giving it a hard squeeze when he slowly eased his cock into the warm and tight heat again. 

Jaemin mewled when Jeno buried his cock to the hilt. He could barely breathe when Jeno set a hard and fast pace right away, fucking into him with quick snaps of his hips.

“So tight baby,” Jeno groaned, burying his face against the crook of Jaemin’s neck as he pound into him so hard the bed rocked against the wall with every thrust. “So hot and tight around my cock baby. So perfect for me.”

Jaemin was reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess, clinging onto Jeno’s shoulders when he could feel the heat of his orgasm burning in his belly.

“F-fuck I’m so close,” Jaemin panted, eyes screwed shut, nails digging into Jeno’s shoulders blade. “F-faster Jeno, come on,” he moaned desperately, so close to release.

Jeno yanked Jaemin up and placed him on his lap, bouncing Jaemin on his cock, fucking into the younger violently until they both reached their orgasm. 

Jeno crashed their mouth together when he came, shooting thick, hot spurts into the condom before letting out a contented sigh. Jaemin eyes are barely opened when he came down from his high, his cum splattered all over his belly, making a mess all over himself. 

Jeno eased Jaemin back on the mattress before collapsing on top of him, cock still buried inside, feeling tired from the most intense orgasm he had all week.

“Get off of me. You’re heavy,” Jaemin groaned, hand coming up to swat at Jeno's arms lightly, urging for him to pull out and get off.

“You’re always so good for me Nana,” Jeno cooed, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Jaemin’s toes curled at the sudden display of affection, another blush blossoming on his cheeks. He turned his head to the side, burying half of his face into the pillow in a futile attempt to cover up his reddened cheeks. 

“Hm? Getting shy on me now baby?” Jeno grinned, thumbs rubbing against the younger’s hip bones in a sensual manner, “you get cuter and cuter every day.”

“Shut up,” Jaemin grumbled, trying to sound like he wasn’t affected by the endearing pet name, but his voice betrayed him with a slight waver.

Jeno rolled his hips forward one last time, just to hear what kind of sound he could emit from Jaemin. He smiled in satisfaction when the younger moaned softly followed by a whimper.

“_Jeno,_” Jaemin whined, hands slapping his shoulders weakly, “s-sensitive. Pull out.”

“Alright, alright,” Jeno chuckled, finally giving in when he saw Jaemin’s fucked out expression. He grabbed the base of his cock before slowly pulling out, wincing at the tightness around his sensitive cock. 

Jeno rolled off the bed to dispose of the condom before putting on his clothes. Jaemin laid in bed a little longer to catch his breath before doing the same, grabbing a tissue off of Jeno’s nightstand to wipe the white substances off his belly before rolling it up with another layer of tissue to throw away in the trash. Then, he picked up his jeans and tshirt off the floor. His face scrunched up in displeasure when he reached for his underwear and saw a wet patch in front. It was stained in pre-cum during his foreplay dry humping session with Jeno. 

“I’ll wash it for you,” Jeno offered after seeing Jaemin’s dilemma. Jaemin stared at Jeno with widened eyes, was it normal for your fwb to offer laundry service? “You can borrow mine if you want,” he added, walking over to Jaemin to hand him the gray underwear in his hand, “better than walking home with your dick dangling around right?” he chuckled.

“Much better,” Jaemin agreed, taking the underwear from Jeno before putting it on. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Jeno hummed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jaemin could feel Jeno’s heavy, intent gaze on him as he put on his clothes, and it made him feel shy for some reason, even though Jeno had seen him naked plenty of times, and this surely wouldn’t be the last.

“Um, I’ll guess I’ll see you around?” Jaemin said, grabbing his keys from the nightstand and shoving them inside his jeans pocket. 

“Hm...next weekend?” Jeno suggested. 

Jaemin gave Jeno a blank stare. “Not this weekend?”

Next weekend sounded like such a long wait; Jaemin isn’t sure he could last that long without seeing Jeno. 

“I can’t this weekend,” Jeno lowered his eyes, voice sounding guilty. “I kind of um...promised Yura to spend the weekend of her. Usual stuff you know?”

The words punched Jaemin right in the gut, causing his body to ache all over. 

Jaemin forced a smile, even though his heart was crying on the inside. He might actually start crying if he spent another second in this room with Jeno, so he doesn’t. 

“Okay, see you around Jeno.”

Jaemin doesn’t wait for Jeno to offer to walk him to his car like usual, spinning his heels the opposite direction before hurrying out of Jeno’s room. Jeno might have called him back but Jaemin can’t be sure. He couldn’t hear anything clearly, not when his heartbeat was pulsing loudly in his ears.

He might have accidentally shed a tear on his way out, because Renjun, Jeno’s roommate who presumably just came back home because he still had his sneakers on, gave Jaemin a look that resembled one of pity when they bumped into each other at the front door. 

“You alright?” Renjun asked, brows furrowed together in worry.

Jaemin opened his mouth, wanting to say _ yes, I’m fine, everything is fine _and repeat the same statement over and over again until he believed it, but the only thing he could muster out was a weak choke. Jaemin lowered his eyes, quickly slipping on his sneakers before he was dashing out of Jeno’s apartment without a single word. 

Jaemin could only hope Renjun wouldn’t tell Jeno what had happened back there.

That would make it harder to pretend in front of Jeno the next time they see each other.

♡

“This is the second time you’ve cried over Jeno this week and it’s only Tuesday,” Mark drly remarked once Jaemin came home with red puffy eyes the same night.

“Geez, thanks for keeping tab,” Jaemin said sarcastically, throwing off his jacket before joining Mark at the dining table. He proceeded to slump over the table, pressing his cheek against the cool glass to get rid of the heat on his skin from having cried his eyes out. 

“Jaemin you’re home!” Donghyuck chirped, emerging from the kitchen with homemade fish cakes and kimbap. “How did it go with Jeno? Oh my god are you crying again?!”

Donghyuck stumbled as he hurried over, quickly setting the dishes on the table before running over to comfort Jaemin, his slightly wider frame hovering over the younger as he pulled Jaemin into a backhug.

Even though Mark thinks he is stupid, at least he had Donghyuck to make him feel loved during times like these.

“Is it safe to assume you didn’t tell Jeno about your feelings for him yet?” Donghyuck cooed, rocking the both of them side to side, like a mother comforting her baby.

“No,” Jaemin croaked, sitting up so that he could rest his face on his palms. His eyes are sulky as he turned to Donghyuck, who took a seat next to him.

“How could I Hyuck?” Jaemin sighed, feeling more dejected than ever, “he made it clear there are no strings attached between us. If I confess to him now, I will never be able to see him again. It’s gonna be _ over _ between us.”

“But that’s what he told you a month ago right? Maybe he has a change of heart now,” Donghyuck suggested but Jaemin immediately shot down the idea with a shake of his head.

“He doesn’t,” Jaemin said, sounding so sure of himself, “he’s spending his weekend with some girl named Yura. He could even be sexting her at this moment as we’re talking. God it hurts _ so much, _” he finished with a groan, dropping his head against the table. Donghyuck quickly stuck out his hand to cushion the fall so Jaemin wouldn’t wake up with another nasty bruise from his continuous head slamming session. 

“If it hurts so bad then why not just end it?” Mark interjected. 

“Ugh Mark,” Donghyuck groaned, throwing Mark a look, the _ stop being an asshole _type of look. “Can you be sympathetic for once?”

“Mark is right,” Jaemin mumbled, feeling the heavy lump in his throat returning. “It’s dumb. I’m in love with someone who I know nothing of other than his name. I don’t know anything about him. _ Nothing. _ And it sucks because it’s been a month and nothing has changed.”

“You can change that Jaemin,” Donghyuck encouraged, hand rubbing his back soothingly. “If you tell Jeno how you truly feel about him, things _ could _change between you two.”

“You really think so?” Jaemin sighed softly, “If I tell Jeno about my true feelings, how I truly feel about him, he’ll magically fall in love with me and we could go on those cute dates and I won’t have to worry about seeing lipstick stains on his white t-shirts anymore?”

“Well…” Donghyuck nervously licked his lips, eyes darting over to Mark for help. Mark simply shrugged his shoulders before shoving a kimbap in his mouth, having absolutely no interest in joining the conversation. 

“So my love is hopeless after all,” Jaemin half whined, half cried, slumping his face down the dining table for the third time that night before letting out an ear-deafening screech.

♡

`Hey I heard you were crying yesterday? `

`Are you okay? `

`I knew something was wrong with you…`

`Huh?`

`Who did you hear that from?`

`I wasn’t crying!!`

`Don’t lie`

`Renjun saw you`

`He told me he saw you crying on your way out`

`Ah...I stubbed my foot against the table on my way out`

`I guess tears did leak because it was painful`

`ㅜ_ㅜ`

`Idiot`

`You had me so worried`

`You didn’t pick up your phone either`

`Be careful next time!! >:(`

`Sorry!! I was busy hehe`

`I will <3`

`Does it hurt a lot?`

`It’s less painful now that you checked up on me `＾－＾``

``

``

`Haha`

``

` Are you busy right now?`

`Not really`

`Just writing down notes for next week’s exam`

`Do you want to come over today?`

`I miss you`

♡

“I thought we weren’t meeting until next weekend?” Jaemin gasped, body shuddering when Jeno slipped a hand inside his pants to stroke his cock, mouth latched onto his neck, biting and sucking the same time. 

“Thought of you earlier,” Jeno panted, sitting up to get himself out of own pants before going down on Jaemin again, crashing their lips together in a desperate and needy kiss. “I jerked myself off while thinking of the things I would do to you. Nearly made me cum _ twice. _”

Jaemin’s cock twitched in Jeno’s hand upon hearing those words, head feeling fuzzy.

“Well,” Jaemin let out a dazed laughter, “what did you do to me?”

Jeno’s eyes darkened instantly, a low growl ripping from his throat before he’s flipping Jaemin over on his hands and knees. 

“This,” Jeno answered, raising his hand in the air before bringing it down to slap Jaemin’s ass, hard.

“F-fuck,” a moan escaped Jaemin’s mouth and he buried his face in the pillow. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. “A-again,” he choked out, pushing his ass back.

Jeno doesn’t need to be told twice. He delivered a second slap on the other asscheek, harder than the first time, watching the round globe jiggle before squeezing them with his hands.

“So good for me Nana,” Jeno murmured, hand guiding his cock to Jaemin’s entrance, pressing forward teasingly before grinding slowly. “Can you feel how hard I am for you?”

Jaemin could do nothing but whine, drooling all over Jeno’s pillow, his own cock hard and dripping with pre-cum in anticipation as Jeno removed his cock to push a lubed up finger inside him up to the knuckles, pumping slowly.

Once he had three fingers in, Jeno deemed Jaemin ready to take his cock. Jeno pressed in slowly, grunting lowly when Jaemin walls squeezed tightly around him.

The sex isn’t all that different today.

Okay well, just a little _tiny_ bit, emotionally different at least. 

Jeno goes slower than usual, and they kissed the entire time up until their orgams. Jeno asked for a second round after a mini break, something he have never requested before, and it weirded Jaemin out just a little bit because _ why? _, but the younger agreed to it nonetheless.

Their last round was softer than anything they have ever done before. Jeno had Jaemin ride his cock in a languid pace while they sloppily made out, tongues down each other’s throats. Jeno left more hickeys on Jaemin’s neck than usual, marking him up until there was not a single spot that wasn’t bruised up.

“Is something wrong?” it was Jaemin’s turn to ask this question, staring at Jeno in concern as he buttoned up his shirt. “You look um, kinda stressed.”

“Do I?” Jeno chuckled, helping Jaemin loop his belt around his pants. “Guess there are a lot of things on my mind.”

“Do you want to share them with me?”

“Hm...not today darling.”

“Okay.”

This time, Jeno does walk Jaemin to his car. They walked together in silence, none of them uttering a single word which was weird because Jeno is usually so chatty. The atmosphere around them was tense, but Jaemin couldn’t quite decipher what was wrong, considering nothing seemed off between them earlier on today except for all the vanilla and lovey-dovey things they did in bed. 

It wasn’t until when they both reached the parking lot did Jeno finally opened his mouth to speak, and Jaemin really wish he hadn’t.

“Jaemin, I think we should stop seeing each other.” 

♡

``

`Hyuckie`

``

`It’s over between me and Jeno`

``

`Oh no :((`

``

`Did he not feel the same way?`

``

`I don’t know…`

``

`He just told me we should stop seeing each other`

``

`He gave me no explanation`

``

`What the fuck`

``

`I’m gonna fucking kill him!!`

``

`It hurts so much Hyuck`

``

`I really wished he tore my limbs apart instead`

``

`I think that would have hurt less than the words he told me`

``

`It’s okay Jaemin`

``

`You’re gonna find someone else`

``

`And he’s gonna love you so so much okay?`

``

`Maybe Jeno isn’t the right one`

``

`Maybe`

``

`But I was really hoping he would be`

``♡

“This is the third time you’ve cried over Jeno this week and it’s only Wednesday,” Mark stated once Jaemin burst into the living room with a swollen face, red puffy eyes, and a stuffy nose. 

“Not today Mark,” Donghyuck shot Mark a glare when he stepped out of the kitchen, trying his best to balance a couple of soju bottles in his hands. Mark stared at the sojus, at Jaemin, then back at the sojus before letting out a soft, _ “oh.” _

Jaemin doesn’t have any energy to argue with Mark today, letting his feet drag him to the sofa before plummeting down, curling himself into a ball. He couldn’t argue with Mark anyways, Mark had been right from the very start. 

Nothing good would come out of a fwb relationship except for pain and emotional distress.

“I’m gonna find him and kill him,” Donghyuck swore, squishing himself on the occupied sofa. Jaemin moved his legs so Donghyuck could have more room. Donghyuck set the bottles on the table before opening one up and pouring the liquid into a shot glass. “Here,” he offered the drink to Jaemin, “let’s drink our sorrows away today and plot revenge tomorrow.” 

Jaemin weakly sat up, grabbing the glass from Donghyuck before downing it in one go. 

“You were right Mark,” Jaemin laughed, the sound coming out broken and vulnerable, “All along. You were always right.”

“I know,” Mark sighed, taking a shot glass off the table before bringing it to his lips, “but I really wish I wasn’t”. 

♡

“Are you sober now?” Mark asked, trying to sound concerned even though Jaemin knew what he really wanted to say was, _ are you finally done crying over some guy you’ve been fucking for a month that you know nothing about other than his name? _

“I think so,” Jaemin groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows. The sudden movement had his head spinning and there’s a sharp jabbing pain in the back of his head. 

“Do you want to um,” Mark said, sounding anxious as his eyes dart back and forth between Jaemin and the kitchen, “take your phone back from Hyuck before he really explode on your ex fwb?”

“What?” Jaemin felt his blood running cold. Just then, there were loud screamings in the kitchen and the voice belonged to none other than Donghyuck.

“Oh my god—_Hyuck! _” Jaemin screeched, rolling off the sofa and landing on his ass. A sharp pain shot up his lower back but Jaemin ignored it, immediately running into the kitchen where a heated Donghyuck was on the phone with someone, face red from anger as he spewed every single foul word in the dictionary.

“My friend is in love with you, you fucking panini head! I swear to god I’m gonna shove a broom up your ass if I ever see you around on campus try me bitch—”

“Hyuck!” Jaemin shrieked, lunging for his phone before his best friend could continue any further. “Oh my god—” his face paled when he saw the caller ID and the time length of the conversation.

Five minutes.

There was a pause before Jeno spoke up on the other side of the phone.

“Jaemin? Is that you? Is what your friend saying true? Jaemin—”

Jaemin pressed his finger on the end call button before Jeno could speak any further. His heart was racing so fast in his chest, he might actually have a heart attack and collapse any second.

“W-what did you say to Jeno?” Jaemin turned to Hyuck, a horrified look on his face. 

“Um...everything?” Donghyuck winced, face guilty. 

Jaemin could almost feel his soul leaping out of his body. 

“Define everything Hyuck.”

“Um, how you’ve been in love with Jeno since forever and he’s a jerk for breaking your heart. And—”

“Stop. I’m way too sober for this,” Jaemin placed a hand in front of Donghyuck’s mouth before he could go on. 

Wordlessly, Jaemin walked over to the kitchen, picked up a bottle of soju in each hand, and went up to his room. 

♡

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us?” Donghyuck asked for the upteenth time, “come on, it’s gonna be fun!”

“No thank you,” Jaemin sighed, “you two go and have fun.”

“You can’t stay in this apartment forever,” Donghyuck pouted, taking Jaemin’s hand in his before swinging it back and forth. “Come on, it’s been _ weeks _ Jaemin.”

“One week and two days,” Jaemin corrected, “trust me, the last thing I want to do now is third wheel you two on your date.”

“You’re already third wheeling us at home though,” Donghyuck pointed out, “what’s so bad about third wheeling us on our date?!”

“That’s exactly my point Hyuck,” Jaemin answered, taking his hand away, “I’m already third wheeling you two at home every day. Let me have some time to myself, _ please? _”

“_Fine,_” Donghyuck huffed, “but you have to call us if anything happens okay? We will go home right away!”

“Okay,” Jaemin promised, “go on now. Don’t keep Mark waiting out in the cold for too long.”

“Bye Jaemin!” Donghyuck hollered down the hallway. Jaemin waved at him before going back inside, closing the door behind him.

♡

It was a little past two in the morning when there was a loud pounding at the front door. Jaemin stirred in his sleep but didn’t fully awake.

The knock came again, much louder this time.

Jaemin screwed his eyes together tightly as he pressed his pillow to his ears to block out the sound. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, either Donghyuck or Mark would magically find their keys and the pounding would stop. 

Except it doesn’t, and Jaemin felt every last bit of his sanity slipping away as the knocking continued. 

Na Jaemin, 20 years old, will be a convicted murderer as soon as he opens the door and actually kills whoever is behind all the knocking, be it Donghyuck, Mark, or a random stranger. 

“How many times do I have to remind you to bring your—” the words he was about to say died in his mouth when he saw who was standing outside the door.

“Hey,” Jeno greeted, all casual-like as if he hadn’t broken Jaemin’s heart last week. “I know this is sudden but can we talk, please?”

Jaemin furrowed his brows, his hold on the knob tightening. “You think two in the morning is a good time to have a chat?”

“No,” Jeno coughed, face turning pink, “but I thought about you...and I really missed you. I thought about you all week.”

Jaemin hated how his heart did a mini flip even though he should be hating Jeno, should be cursing him out instead of having a civil conversation with him.

“So what is it?” Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground despite being wavered at first. “You got horny and you want to fuck me? Is that it?”

“_No! _ ” Jeno shouted a bit louder than intended, “I mean,” he coughed again, hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck, tone lowered this time, “I want to talk about my feelings. _ Our _ feelings.”

“What feelings?” Jaemin’s brows scrunched together in confusion. “What are you even talking about?”

Jeno let out a huff before placing his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders.

And then slowly, 

“Jaemin...I’m in love with you.”

♡

Jaemin didn’t expect his first meeting with Jeno in a week and two days to go like this, with them sitting across each other on Jaemin’s bed, a good distance between them. 

“So I um...I haven’t told you this, haven’t told anyone really, but I don’t do the same person twice,” Jeno had barely started off but his words took Jaemin by surprise already. “I know it sounds crazy but before you, I strictly stuck to doing one night stands. Kind of like a fuck and flee you know? I don’t keep in touch with any of my partners in bed. You’re the first person I slept with more than once.”

“Oh,” Jaemin said, heart doing a mini flip again, “That’s nice to hear...I think.”

Jeno let out a low chuckle before continuing, “I was really happy to see you again at the second party. I was excited when you came up to me and we landed in bed together for the second time. I told you there won’t be any strings attached, but it was more of me telling myself that. I was scared to fall for you but every time I saw you, it was impossible, you know? You’re so pretty and perfect in every single way. A person must be blind if they fail to see how lovely you are.”

Jeno grasped Jaemin’s hands in his, and Jaemin doesn’t pull away, even if Jeno’s touch burned his skin.

“The last night we saw each other, I couldn’t pretend anymore. I didn’t want to see you anymore because I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer. I love you a lot Jaemin, but I was scared you didn’t feel the same way. That’s why I broke it off, for my own selfish reasons, until your friend called me the morning after and told me everything. How you’re also in love with me, and that’s everything I ever wanted to hear.”

“Are you really saying the truth?” Jaemin asked softly, chest feeling like it’s about to burst with all these emotions rushing inside his body. “Do you like me?”

Jeno shook his head and Jaemin felt his heart drop, until Jeno, in his ever so lovingly, sweet tone,

“I don’t like you. I _ love _ you Jaemin.”

“Then, does that mean?” Jaemin asked shyly, the next words felt like a big commitment on his tongue.

“Boyfriends?” Jeno chuckled, pressing his forehead against Jaemin’s, “Na Jaemin, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Jaemin lunged forward into Jeno’s arms, knocking the both of them down on the bed. 

Jaemin crashed his lips on Jeno’s, kissing him eagerly, and that was a good answer enough. 

♡

“This is the fourth time you and Jeno woke us up by going at it like bunnies at ass o’clock in the morning this week and it’s only Thursday,” Mark commented when Jaemin came out of his room with a dreamy smile on his face, Jeno following from behind not long after, both their chests littered with bruises. 

“At least he’s not crying over Jeno anymore,” Donghyuck giggled, “oh wait—Jeno still makes him cry in bed,” he grinned, shooting the both of them a wink. 

“Oh god,” Jaemin groaned, facepalming, “I regret introducing you guys.”

“Rude,” Donghyuck clucked his tongue, “considering I’m the one who got you two idiots together.”

“He’s right babe,” Jeno agreed with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck. “We should thank him.”

“Next time,” Donghyuck said, pushing himself off the counter and grabbing his chocolate milkshake from the dining table, “I have to go to work now. Come here Mark,” he chirped, skipping over to Mark to link their arms together. “let’s leave these two lovebirds alone!”

“Your friends seem like good people,” Jeno commented with a fond smile once the front door closed, “they’re nice.”

“They are,” Jaemin nodded his head, “Jeno, I just realized something,” he turned to his lover, face looking serious.

“What is it?”

“I still know nothing about you other than your name,” Jaemin pursed his lips in a pout.

“Well,” Jeno hummed, a cheeky smile on his face, “you have a lifetime to know more about me.”

Jeno lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on Jaemin’s lips, and in that moment, everything felt so right. 

Loving Jeno felt so right.

`` ``

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story!! i hope you enjoyed it~ let me know what you think !! find me on twitter @ jentokki !! :)


End file.
